Do You Love Me?
by InfinityLovexox
Summary: AU - Korra and her brother, Howl, just moved and started a new high school. Korra, the attraction of all the guys, has to choose between the many following her. The love triangle of Korra, Mako and Iroh can be complicated. Will Korra make the right decision? Who will she choose? Mako, or Iroh?
1. Chapter 1 - The First Day

**I do not own The Legend of Korra AT ALL.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One - The First Day<em>

**Korra P.O.V**

I woke up, hearing my alarm clock and sighed, rolling over on my stomach. I slammed my hand down on the alarm and groaned. Today was the first day at my new school.

"Korra! Come on! We have to be at school in 15 minutes!" Howl, my brother, shouted from downstairs.

"Ugggghhhhhhh..." I groaned as I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and grabbed the brush on the side of the sink. I brushed through my hair and put my hair up in a ponytail. I turned and walked back into my bedroom, I put on a cream dress with black ruffles and a black sweater with studded shoulders.** (if you go on my profile, there is a picture of the outfit on there.)** I walked downstairs and towards the mudroom, where my shoes and backpack were. I sat down on the bench and started to put on my short black heeled boots.

Howl walked into the room and leaned against the doorway. "You need a jacket." He said.

"I have one." I said, standing up and slinging my floral print backpack over my shoulder.

"Korra, you need an _actual _jacket. Mom would kill me if I let you go outside like that." He said, sighing.

"She'll never know." I said as I walked out the door and into the cold. I shivered and ran towards Howl's car, Howl trailing right behind me. He locked the car before my hand could reach the handle.

"Open the car you ass!" I yelled.

He was laughing as he pressed the unlock button. He jogged over to the drivers side of the car and hopped in, seconds after I had done so.

"I told you to put on a jacket." He said as he started the car and backed out of the driveway and drove towards the school.

I rested my head against the car window and looked at the school parking lot. It was full of teenagers laughing. There were the jocks, the cheerleaders, etc. But one person caught my eye. He had semi-long hair and was wearing a black v-neck, along with brand-new looking red skinny jeans.**(profile!)** He looked cute, but definitely trouble. Howl pulled into a parking space and I got out, rolling my eyes as everyone turned their heads to watch me. I turned towards the school and lightly jogged towards the door. I yanked the door open.

"My god it's fucking cold out!" I said to myself, a little too loud I decided because everyone turned their heads and stared at me. "Shit.." I said under my breath. I started to walk around the school, trying to find the main office.

"Are you new here? You look a little lost." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to face the stranger behind me. He was wearing a burgundy-colored striped shirt and denim skinny jeans with black Vans** (prooooooooofffiiiiillllllleee)**. He had black hair and crystal green eyes.

I held back a smile. "Uhm.. Kind of. Can you show me the way to the main office? I need to pick up my schedule."

"Sure! My name is Bolin by the way." He said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Korra." I replied.

He led me to the main office and waited for me to get my schedule. "Can I see your schedule?" He asked me.

I nodded and handed him my schedule. "Can you show me where some of my classes are? If it's not too much trouble?" I asked.

"It's no trouble at all!" He smiled. He showed me to all of my classes in less than 20 minutes, and then the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch, alright? Come sit with me and my brother." He said.

I nodded and headed to my first class.

_~~~~~TIME SKIP TO LUNCH~~~~~_

I looked around the cafeteria for Bolin. _God, there are so many people around here. How am I going to find him?!_

"Korra!" I heard a voice shout. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Bolin. I walked over and sat down at the table with him. Everyone at the table was quiet. I glanced at everyone, my eyes catching on the boy in the black v-neck. _I saw him in the parking lot._ I thought.

"Korra, this is Mako, my brother." He gestured towards the amber-eyed boy. "And this is Asami. And Tahno." He used his hands to point at Asami, the raven-haired girl with jade eyes, and Tahno, the grey eyed, full-of-himself looking guy.

"Nice to meet everyone." I said quietly.

"You too!" Asami said cheerfully. "Tahno and I are going to the mall after school, want to join us?"

"Sure, thanks." I smiled. I glanced at Mako again and bit my bottom lip. Mako stared back at me.

"So! How's your first day going, Korra? We don't usually get newcomers in the middle of the year." Bolin interrupted the silence.

"It's going... Okay, I guess. And my dad got a better job offer, so we moved here." I said. I glanced back towards Mako, seconds before the bell rang. I let a sigh of relief.

**Mako P.O.V**

_~~~~~In The Morning~~~~~_

I was talking with the basketball players when I saw an unfamiliar black Ford F-150 pulling into the school parking lot. I squinted to see who was in the car. _A girl. A pretty girl._ I thought.

Questions started popping through my mind. _Is she new here? Would she be into me?_

I watched her get out of the car and walk towards the school. I felt like a creep, but I had say, she was _hot._ I went back to talking to my friends, but that girl was still on my mind. _This is going to be a long day..._ I thought.

_~~~~~Luuunnnnccchhhhhhh~~~~~_

Bolin turned around and looked around the cafeteria. "Korra!" He shouted. _Who is he calling over here?_ I asked myself.

The girl I had seen in the parking lot had come over and sat down. I stared at her, slightly confused. She glanced at me and I looked away quickly.

"Korra, this is Mako, my brother." Bolin used his hands to gesture towards me. I looked back at Korra. "And this is Asami. And Tahno." Bolin said.

"Nice to meet everyone." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"You too!" Asami said a little to excitedly. "Tahno and I are going to the mall after school, want to join us?"

I looked at Korra again. "Sure, thanks." She said, smiling at Asami, then looked over at me, and I didn't look away. I continued staring.

"So! How's your first day going, Korra? We don't usually get newcomers in the middle of the year." Bolin said, interrupting the silence.

"It's going... Okay, I guess. And my dad got a better job offer, so we moved here." Korra said. She looked back towards me, seconds before the bell rang for 6th period.

**Korra P.O.V**

_~~~~~After School~~~~~_

I walked out of the school, backpack now full of textbooks and looked around the parking lot for Howl. He was sitting in the car, waiting for me. I walked over to the driver side of the car and tapped on his windows. He rolled the window down.

"I'm going to the mall today with some new friends. I'll get a ride home, just tell mom and dad that I'll be home around 5." I said.

"Sure thing. See you later. And be safe!" Howl replied.

"I promise I'll be safe." I nodded.

Howl started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. I waited for Asami and Tahno to show up.

"Korra! Over here!" Asami shouted. I looked for Asami. She was standing next to a red Corvette. My eyes widened as I walked over there.

"That's _your_ car?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well, kind of. My dad bought it for me." Asami replied. "Come on, lets go."

I got in the car. Tahno was in the car already and we drove to the mall.

_~~~~~At The Mall~~~~~_

"Korra, you should totally buy this." Tahno said, holding a dress up to me.

"You could wear that to my party tomorrow night. You'll look so good in it. Go try it on!" Asami demanded.

"Party? They aren't really my thing though..." I said.

"I'll buy the dress for you. Go try it on. Now." Asami said.

I sighed. "Alright, alright." I said as I walked into the dressing room with the dress in my hands.

_~~15 minutes later~~_

After I had tried the dress on, Asami bought it for me. I pulled my phone out of my purse to check to see if I had any messages. One text from Howl. I opened the text and read it.

**From: Howl**

**It's movie night, remember? When are you going to be home? I'm ready to watch some Finding Nemo!**

I laughed at Howl's text and smiled, typing out a reply.

**To: Howl**

**I'll be home in 20. Don't start without me!**

"Alright, you ready to go Korra?" Asami asked.

"After that long shopping trip, yes." I replied.

We all walked outside and got into Asami's car.

"Were do you live, Korra?" Asami asked as she started the car.

"9143 Red Orchard Road." I told her.

"On our way." She said as she pulled onto the road.

_~~~~~At home~~~~~_

"Mom! Dad! Howl! I'm home!" I shouted as I walked in the door and put my bag down and took off my shoes.

"We're in here!" I heard my mother shout.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, getting comfy as my parents started the movie. I rested my head on the side of the couch, and apparently, I fell asleep because I woke up and the movie was over and my dad was picking me up in his arms and bringing me up to my bedroom. He places me down on my bed and tucks me in, saying goodnight and shutting of the lights as he left my room. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... That's the end of this chapter. Also, the way I'm doing this is the readers get to choose who Korra ends up with.<strong>

**You can vote for ANYONE AT ALL.**

**Example:**

**Bolin**

**Mako**

**Iroh(Will introduce next chapter)**

**Asami**

**Tahno**

**_RULES:_  
><strong>

**1. You can only vote for one person.**

**2. Don't leave a review saying "I just don't want her to end up with Bolin" or something along those lines.**

**3. Your vote will only count if you review for the newest chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, thanks for reading and please vote! ^.^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - New Job

**Back again! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two - New Job<em>

**Korra P.O.V**

I woke up from the sun shining on my face. I covered my eyes and rolled over, groaning as I did so. I laid on my stomach for a few minutes before the sweet smell of bacon filled my nostrils. I jumped up and ran downstairs, into the kitchen.

"Where is the bacon?!" I said, my voice close to a shout.

My father laughed, flipping some of the bacon he was cooking. "Korra, it'll be done in a few minutes."

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. My stomach growled.

"Daaaaad! How much longer?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

I heard him laugh. He brought out a plate of bacon and set it on the table. "It's done," he said.

I stuffed my face with bacon, eating as quick as I possibly could. My father sat down next to me and started to slowly eat the bacon.

"So Korra, how was your first day of school here?" He asked me.

"It was alright. I miss my old friends though." I replied, stuffing another piece of bacon in my mouth.

"You should find a job, maybe you'll meet some people you'll really like." He said.

"Should I go look for one today?" I asked.

"If you want to." He said, picking up the empty plate and walking back into the kitchen.

I got up and ran back up the stairs, getting dressed. _I'm going hunting for a job._I thought.

_~~~~Walking around town~~~~_

I walked into a small diner. The bell on the door rang.

"I'll be there in a second!" I heard someone shout from inside the diner.

I walked up to the bar and sat down. A tall, dark haired 20-something year old in an apron came running up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" He asked me.

I stared at his face, maybe a little too long because he coughed to get my attention.

"Oh, umm, do you have any job openings?" I asked.

"We do. We need a waitress. You think you could do that?" He said, wiping down the counter.

"I sure can!" I said excitedly.

"Good. You start tomorrow. Oh, what was your name?" He asked.

"Korra. You?" I said.

"Iroh. Your first shift is tomorrow at 11am. I'll see you then." He said, walking back towards the kitchen.

I smiled and walked out of the diner, making my way home to get ready for Asami's party.

_~~~~~Before the party~~~~~_

I looked in the mirror on my way out of my room. I was wearing a bright pink high-low dress with black pumps and a white clutch. My hair was loosely curled and tumbling down my back**(PRRROOOOOOFIIILLLLLEEEE)**. I smiled before walking down the stairs and outside.

****Mako P.O.V****

_~~~~~At the party~~~~~_

I was sitting in Asami's room, waiting for the first few guests to arrive. I was wearing a red button down shirt with black dress pants, along with my Vans. **(profile) **I wondered if Korra was going to be at the party. Probably, I told myself.

"Mako! Get down here!" Asami shouted from downstairs. I sighed and got up, walking down the stairs and towards the front door.

I looked up from the floor and froze. Korra _is _here tonight.

"Mako, make sure that no one tries to grope Korra, alright?" Asami said, smiling. She was wearing a aqua dress with white pumps and had a white clutch. Her hair was curled and pinned up with a white barrette. **(again, PROFILE.)**

I nodded slightly, looking at Korra up and down. She looked beautiful, I thought. Korra smiled at me and walked inside. She hooked her arm in mine and pulled me away from the door.

_~~~~~Sometime after people started arriving~~~~~_

The music was blasting my ears and I was buzzed from a few drinks. Korra has moved away from me after about 15 minutes. I didn't mind though, she was new and she should meet new people.

"Don't touch me, creep!" I heard a voice shout from across the house.

I ran towards the sound, scared that it was Korra.

"Come back here, hot stuff." The guy said. I could hear the slur in his words.

"Get away from me!" The girl shouted.

A circle formed around the two people. I pushed my way through the crowd. It was Korra and Moto Teika, a member of the football team. I ran towards Korra, grabbing her and pulling her away from Moto. I pulled her away from the crowd and brought her upstairs, to Asami's room.

"Korra, are you alright?" I asked as I shut the door to the room.

She nodded. "Thank you for saving me.." She sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it, Korra." I said, sitting down on the bed next to Korra.

**Korra P.O.V**

I was talking to Nao, a soccer player, when I felt someone grab my ass. I turned around and swung a punch. The guy ducked. I moved away from him.

"Don't touch me, creep!" I shouted at the guy.

He was stumbling. "Come back here, hot stuff." He slurred. He stumbled towards me, getting dangerously close to falling.

"Get away from me!" I shouted. I looked around. No one was helping, everyone was just watching.

An arm grabbed me and pulled me. I almost fought back, but then I glanced at the person pulling me. It was Mako. I let out a sigh of relief. He pulled me up the stairs and into a bedroom.

"Korra, are you alright?" He asked me, shutting the door behind me.

I nodded slightly. "Thank you for saving me.." I said as I sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it, Korra." He said, sitting down next to me.

I relaxed and placed my hands on the bed. One of my hands ended up on top of Mako's. I froze for a second, not knowing what to do. I looked away from Mako. I could feel his stare burning into the back of my skull.

I slowly turned my head back towards Mako. Our eyes locked and we were both leaning in. Our lips touched and fit perfectly. I moved my hands to his waist, and Mako did the same.

We were so into kissing each other that neither one of us heard the door open.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!" I heard someone say.

I jumped back from Mako, placing my hands in my lap. I looked up at the person who had walked in. It was Bolin.

"I uh, gotta get going now anyways..." I said, standing up. I looked back at Mako "See you tomorrow?" I asked him.

He nodded at me. "See you tomorrow." He said.

I left the room and went home.

**Mako P.O.V**

"I uh, gotta get going new anyways..." Korra said, standing up. _Don't go. _I thought. I watched her walk towards the door, glaring at Bolin. She glanced back at me. "See you tomorrow?" She asked me.

I nodded. "See you tomorrow." I smiled.

She left the room.

"Bo, did you _have _to interrupt us?" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were in here!" He apologized. "But don't you think it's a bit early for you two to be kissing and stuff? I mean, you guys barely know each other."

I glared at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. See you at home, Mako." He said as he walked out of the bedroom door.

**Korra P.O.V**

I started the car and pulled out of the huge pile of cars in front of Asami's house. I drove home and went inside, changed into pajamas, and laid down on my bed. I thought about what had happened less than an hour ago. I heard my door open and I sat up. It was Howl.

"You're back early." He said, sitting down on the other side of my bed.

"Yeah, well it was a boring party." I lied. It was a good party, just unexpected things happened.

"That sucks." Howl said.

"Oh, I got a job today, by the way." I told him.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations." He replied.

"Mind leaving? I'm a bit tired and I would like to sleep." I yawned.

"No problem. Want me to turn your light off?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He walked out of my room and flicked the light off. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, if you can't tell, Mako won the votes. Iroh came in second. I hope you like this chapter. Will update soon, I promise!**

_**VOTING RULES RECAP:**_

**1. You can only vote for one person.**

**2. ****Don't leave a review saying "I just don't want her to end up with Bolin" or something along those lines.**

**3. Your vote will only count if you review for the newest chapter.**

_**You can vote for ANYONE AT ALL.**_

**Example:**

**Bolin**

**Mako**

**Iroh**

**Asami**

**Tahno**


	3. Chapter 3 - Awkward Times

**I am back!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 - Awkward Times<em>

**Mako P.O.V**

I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom from wall to wall. Was Bolin right? He was. Korra and I shouldn't have kissed. It was a mistake.

"Mako! Come on! You have to take me to work!" Bolin shouted from downstairs.

I sighed and ran down the stairs. "Let's go." I said, quickly walking out the front door of the house and got in my car, Bolin trailing behind.

I drove him to work, thinking about Korra then entire way.

"See you after work, Mako!" Bolin said happily as he got out of the car.

**Bolin P.O.V**

I walked into Narook's Noodles, the diner I worked at. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Korra.

"Korra! What're you doing here?" I asked her.

She spun around in the bar stool. "Hi Bolin! I work here. What are _you _doing here?" She asked in return.

"I work here as well." I said, smiling and walking behind the counter and putting my apron on. "Ready for the lunch rush?" I asked.

"Lunch rush...?" She said hesitantly.

"Korra, it's a diner that everyone loves. There is a _huge _lunch rush." I said. "C'mon. I'll show you what tables you have." I walked out from behind the counter and motioned Korra to follow me. She got up from the bar stool and followed me. I showed her all the tables she would have to manage.

"Are you serious?! 10 tables?! You have to be kidding." Korra said.

"Hey, I have 17 tables, so you have no room to talk." I replied, laughing at Korra's remark.

She shoved me lightly. "Shut up." She said.

"Hey, no rough housing on the clock!" Iroh said, walking out from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Iroh." I said.

"I'm only joking, Bolin." Iroh laughed.

I nodded and started to set the tables. Narooks was just about to open.

_~~~~~~After the lunch rush~~~~~~_

"My god, my feet kill!" Korra exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it." Iroh said loudly from the kitchen.

I smiled. Iroh was the kind of person who could be serious one minute, then sarcastic and funny the next.

"Well, my shift is over." I said, taking off my apron. I looked at Korra. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked.

She nodded and took off her apron as well. "See you tomorrow, Bolin." She left.

I pulled out my cell phone to call Mako and tell him that my shift was over, but when I looked out of the diner's window, I saw Mako's car, already parked outside. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and said goodbye to Iroh.

**Mako P.O.V**

I was looking at my phone, waiting for Bolin to come outside. I glanced up and looked in the diner's windows. I saw Bolin talking to a girl. I smiled slightly.

The girl turned around and my jaw dropped. It was Korra. _What the hell is she doing_ _here?_ I asked myself. Korra walked out of the diner. I got out of the car.

"Korra!" I said, trying to get her attention as she walked towards her car.

Korra stopped and turned to look at me. She smiled and waved. "Hey Mako, what's up?" She asked me.

"Not much, just picking Bolin up from work. What about you?" I asked nervously.

"Just got off my shift here. And my feet kill." She replied.

"You work here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I got the job yesterday." She said. "Listen, Mako, I walked to talk to you about yesterday."

"What about it?" I asked.

"I just don't want things to be... well... awkward between us." She confessed.

"Nothing is awkward. We shouldn't have kissed anyways. He barely know each other." I said, nervous about her reaction to what I had said.

"Uhm, yeah. Look, I have to get going." She bit her lip. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She smiled and walked towards her car again. She got in a drove off.

I sighed and walked back to my car. Where the hell was Bolin? I thought. He was _still _talking to Iroh. I honked the car horn and he jumped from inside the diner. He waved to Iroh and walked outside and got in the car.

"It's about time." I said, frustrated.

"Sorry. Iroh and I were talking." Bolin said.

I started the car and drove home.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>The Next<strong>** Day**_

**Korra P.O.V**

I got up and got dressed. Today I was wearing a crop top that said "Wild Spirit" and pink skinny jeans. I had a black jersey jacket on along with white combat boots, and I had my floral print backpack on. **(profile!) **I walked down stairs and and out the front door, saying goodbye to my parents.

"Took you long enough to get out her, Korra." Howl said.

I shoved him. "Shut up." I said.

He laughed and started the car. He drove to the school and parked in the school parking lot. I hopped out of the car and slung my bag over my shoulder. _It's the second day, Korra, you can do this,_ I told myself. I walked in the school, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Korra! Hey!" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Asami. I smiled and waved. Asami walked up to me and smiled back.

"Soooo..." She started. "How was the kiss with Mako?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

She laughed. "Oh come on! Tell me!" She pleaded.

I sighed. "It was... Okay..." I confessed.

"What was okay?" Someone asked. Asami and I turned our heads to see who it was. It was Bolin.

"Oh nothing." I smiled.

"We're talking about Korra and Mako's kiss." Asami said over me. I glared at her. Bolin's green eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for walking in on you two!" Bolin said, his crystal green eyes getting wider.

"How many people know about this?!" I asked.

Bolin looked down. "I dunno..." He mumbled.

"Ugh!" I said in frustration.

The bell rang. Thank _god _it rang. I got to class quickly as possible. I walked into the classroom for science and sat down. Mako came in a few seconds later and sat down next to me. Of _course_ I had to be partnered with Mako. I looked down and glanced up after a few minutes. Everyone, and I mean _EVERYONE_ was staring at me. I looked back down at my textbook. The science teacher always came in late, but couldn't he have come in a few minutes earlier? This was killing me.

"Just act like you don't see them." Mako whispered into my ear. I jumped. I hadn't known he was so close to me. At that second, the teacher had come in.

"Alright class, open up your textbooks to page 57..." He began.

_~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~_

I sat down at Howl's table of new friends today. They were all members of the football team, just like Howl. When I sat down completely, everyone at the table was staring at me. I stared back. Eventually they looked away.

"Guys, this is Korra, my little sister." Howl introduced me.

"We're twins." I corrected him. "He's older by 23 minutes." I said, self righteously.

They all laughed.

"I'm Hira." A guy from across the table stuck his hand out.

"So formal." I laughed, showing my teeth. I shook his hand.

"And this is Azzuen, and Treill." Hira used his large hands to gesture towards who I think was Azzuen. He had black hair and was bulky, and to Treill who had blonde hair and was tall, from what I could tell.

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling and waving slightly.

"So, Korra, why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Howl asked me.

"Oh, uhm..." I started. I tried to think of an excuse. Howl smiled at me. God, did he know too?

"I knew it. You and Mako _did_ kiss!" Howl exclaimed.

"Quiet!" I shushed him.

Azzuen, Treill, Hira, and Howl were all laughing.

"Shut up! Alright?" I said, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Azzuen said through his laughter. I shot a glare at him.

"Fine. I'll go sit with my friends." I said, picking up my tray of food and making my way across the cafeteria. I sat down at the table next to Tahno. They made room for me.

"Where have you been?" Mako asked me.

"I was sitting with my brother." I said quietly.

I heard Mako sigh. "Korra, can I talk to you in private real quickly?" Mako asked.

I nodded and got up and walked into the hallway, Mako right behind me.

"I thought you said you didn't want things to be awkward between us." He said, his amber eyes locking with my blue ones.

"Ugh, I'm trying to make things _not _awkward between us." I said, frustrated.

"Korra, let's just forget that ever happened, alright? Lets just act like we just met." He suggested.

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Korra." I said, holding back a laugh.

"I'm Mako." He replied, smiling back at me, showing his white top teeth.

"Could you show me to where Bolin sits at lunch?" I asked, now laughing.

"Sure thing." He said, gesturing me to follow along.

I laughed again. Asami eyed me as I walked back towards the table. I grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back.

_~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~_

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, walking through the doorway of my last class, English, and into the hallways. The day was _finally _over. I walked out of the school and into the school parking lot.

"Korra! Come here!" I heard a voice shout.

I spun on my heels to see who it was. Hira was leaning up against a car. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Have you seen your brother? I was looking to talk to him." He asked me.

"Haven't seen him. I was going to look for him as well." I said.

"Oh, want to wait with me?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure," I said.

We talked about how I was liking the new school if I had any friends, then we talked about him for a little while, until Howl showed up.

"Hey, Korra. Ready to go? Sorry for taking so long. I had to talk to one of my teachers." Howl said.

"Uh, yeah I'm ready to go." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder once again. "I'll see you later, Hira." I said.

"Sounds good." He replied, giving me a wave.

I walked over to Howl's car and got in.

"Long day. Need sleep." I said, groaning.

"Oh hush. We'll be home soon." Howl said, rolling his eyes.

**Hira P.O.V**

I watched Korra walk away, towards Howl's car. Her hair was blowing in her face, which I smiled at. She was beautiful from the front and the back, from head to toe she was gorgeous.

I looked down in embarrassment. I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. Her brother would kill me if I liked Korra. I took my car keys out of my pocket and unlocked my car. I got in and started the car and drove home. Korra should be the _last _thing on my mind.

**Mako P.O.V**

I had my phone in my hand. I started to dial Korra's home phone number, that I found in the phonebook **(anyone else remember those things? the things that you had to look up phone numbers in? no? oh. alright then.) **and every time the number was typed into my phone, I would just erase the number. _Korra is a friend, Mako._ I told myself. I let out a sigh of frustration. _You're such a whimp, Mako._ A voice in my head told me.

"Ugh!" I shouted as I started to dial the number, yet again. Only this time was different. I hit the call button and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard someone asked over the phone.

"Uhm. Yeah, hi. Is Korra there?" I asked, hesitantly.

"This is her. Who is this?" Korra asked.

"It's Mako." I said. I heard her stop breathing for a second.

"Hey Mako, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out for a while. Y'know, to get to know each other." I added.

"Uh sure. One question, how did you get this number." She asked.

"Oh, uh. Remember the thing called the phone book? Well, yeah."

"Oh.. Alright. What's your address?" Korra asked me.

"865 Cranberry Road." I told her.

"See you in a little bit... If I don't get lost..." She said.

"Oh! Do you want me to come get you? That might be a better idea-"

"No." She said, cutting me off. "My mom would be asking so many questions and telling embarrassing stories. That is the _last _thing I want to happen. I'll find my way, don't worry. See you in a bit." She hung up the phone.

I let out a sigh of relief. I looked around my room for a split second and my amber eyes went wide. I have about 15 minutes to clean up this room. I started to grab every single piece of clothing and threw them in my closet. I rushed around for longer than I thought, cleaning up all that I could. The doorbell rang and I froze.

"I'll get it! Don't worry!" Bolin shouted from downstairs. "K-Korra?" I heard Bolin say from downstairs. "Yeah, Mako's up in his room. Third door on your right." I heard the front door shut and footsteps started to come up the stairs. I sat down on my bed and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. My bedroom door opened.

**Korra P.O.V**

"Hey Korra." Mako said as soon as I opened the door. I almost jumped.

"Hey." I replied. Mako stood up.

I looked around Mako's room. There were posters of bands that I knew, but didn't listen to because they were all pop bands. One poster caught my eye though, it was of The Goo Goo Dolls.

"You like The Goo Goo Dolls?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. I play their songs a lot. I'm not the best at singing, or playing for that matter, but I'm okay, I guess." Mako said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"Can you sing a song for me?" I begged.

"Uhmm, I guess I could..." He said, grabbing his guitar. He started to play, looking down at the guitar.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
><em>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<em>  
><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life<em>  
><em>When sooner or later it's over<em>  
><em>I just don't wanna miss you tonight<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Mako stopped singing for a second and looked up at me.

"Keep singing." I said quietly, staring directly at him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
><em>Or the moment of truth in your lies<em>  
><em>When everything feels like the movies<em>  
><em>Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_I just want you to know who I am_  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

"So, uhm, yeah." Mako said, leaning the guitar against his bed. "Did you like it?" He coughed.

"I loved it." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Before I knew it, I was leaning towards Mako. Our foreheads were touching. I suddenly realized what was happening and pulled back quickly, followed by gasping. "Well! Uhm! Nice room you have!" I said suddenly, and a little too loud.

Mako was still in a daze from what had happened. "Oh, yeah. You like it?" He said, stuttering.

"Yeah, it's cool." I said.

"You want to play some xBox?" Mako asked me, his face red.

"Sure, what game?" I asked, walking over to the TV in his room.

"Grand Theft Auto 5?" He said, picking up the CD case.

"Prepare to get murdered, millions of times." I said, rubbing my hands together and grabbing a controller.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is somewhat a filler chapter!<strong>

_**VOTING RULES RECAP:**_

**1. You can only vote for one person.**

**2. ****Don't leave a review saying "I just don't want her to end up with Bolin" or something along those lines.**

**3. Your vote will only count if you review for the newest chapter.**

_**You can vote for ANYONE AT ALL.**_

**Examples:**

**Bolin**

**Mako**

**Iroh**

**Asami**

**Tahno**

* * *

><p><strong>Please vote! :) <strong>

**-Casey AKA InfinityLovexox**


	4. Chapter 4 - Creeps, Creeps & More Creeps

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating. Haha. Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chatper 4 - Creeps, Creeps, and More Creeps<em>

**Korra P.O.V**

Mako and I played Grand Theft Auto, and I killed him. Many times. He got a bit frustrated with me and quit.

"I quit Korra! This is ridiculous!" Mako yelled.

"You just can't handle being killed all the time." I said, smiling and shutting off the xBox.

"Oh shut up." He said, shoving me lightly.

I picked up my phone and looked at it. Two texts from Bolin, and one from my mother.

**_From: Bolin_**

**_What are you guys doing up there?! You guys are so loud!_**

**_From: Bolin_**

**_It's getting late, you know. Maybe you should leave soon..._**

**_From: Momma_**

**_Korra, where are you? You need to come home right now!_**

"Crap. I have to go." I said, shoving my phone in my pocket and grabbing my jacket.

"What? So soon?" Mako replied.

"My mom wants me home. No clue why, but I should get going." I shrugged on my jacket and put my phone in my pocket. I waved goodbye to Mako slightly. "I'll see you at school or something." I said, turning away.

"Wait! Korra!." Mako said, grabbing my arm and turning me towards him.

"What?" I asked, Mako's hand still gripping my arm.

"You uh.. Forgot something..." He said, stuttering.

"What did I-" I started to say, but I was interrupted by Mako's lips slamming into mine. I was taken by surprise, but I kissed back. Mako started to deepen the kiss, and I let him. He tasted like cinnamon and apples. It was delicious. After a few minutes of kissing, I pulled back. "Mako, I have to go..." I whispered against Mako's lips.

Mako nodded and pulled untangled himself from me. "Now I have to take a cold shower." He joked.

I blushed. "I'm so sorry." I laughed. "I'll see you at school." I said, walking out of his room and down the stairs. I drove home and plopped down on my bed as soon as I could, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>At School the Next Day<strong>_

**Mako P.O.V**

I waited by Korra's locker. I wanted to talk to her about last night. I knew she would pretend like nothing happened, but I didn't want that.

"Howl! Stop! Seriously!" I heard someone say, laughing. The school doors had opened, then closed a few seconds after. The click of the door echoed through empty the hallways. I looked towards the front doors of the school. It was Korra and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a beige blouse with a black belt, brand new looking black skinny jeans, a pair of wedged sneakers, and a black baseball jacket over it all**(profile, as always)**. Her hair was up in her regular ponytail, and she looked beautiful with it. I paused in my thoughts. _Am I falling in love with Korra?_ I asked myself. I sighed and continued to look at Korra. She was walking towards her locker and smiled at me.

"Hey Mako." She said, putting in the code to the lock, then opening her locker.

"Uh... H-hey." I stuttered. I cussed in my mind, I _stuttered._ I held back a sigh.

Korra started to take books out of her bag and put them in her locker. "I'm so tired of homework already. My back is paying the price." She said.

"Maybe I could give you a massage." I blurted out. I covered my mouth. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. _I thought. "I uh, I have to go to class." I said, turning away and walking towards my first class. _I am such an idiot. _I thought as I walked away.

**Korra P.O.V**

_Did Mako really just say that? _I thought. Yeah, Mako was hot and all... But I just wasn't sure. I finished sorting my books and headed to my first class. I sat down in the English classroom and pulled out a book to read. Tahno walked into the classroom.

"Hey Korra." Tahno smiled.

"Hey." I replied, barely looking up from my book.

"What are you reading?" Tahno asked me.

"You wouldn't know what it is." I said, placing the bookmark in between the two pages.

"Try me." He insisted.

"_Thirteen Reasons Why _by Jay Asher." I said.

"About the girl who suicides and recorded tapes before she died. There was a list of people they were supposed to go to." Tahno said, taking a seat across the class as other students started to walk in.

I shut my book and put it back in my backpack. I turned my attention to the teacher, although barely paying attention to her. This was going to be a horrible class to sit through.

**_Lunch_**

I walked to the regular table. Mako wasn't there. I sat down. "Where's Mako?" I asked.

"At a meeting for baseball, I think." Bolin said. "And that means I should be there too." He said, standing up and grabbing his bag. "I'll see you guys later." Bolin walked out of the cafeteria.

"So..." Asami started. She looked at me expectantly. "How was _your _weekend?" She asked. Asami had a smile from ear to ear.

"It was fine." I replied. "I didn't do much, though. It was really boring." I said, knowing that I was lying.

"That's odd. Because Bolin told me that you were over at his house. With _Mako._" Asami said.

I blushed and shook my head. "Bolin is lying." I said.

"You're blushing! You're blushing! I can _tell_ you're lying!" Asami said, pointing her finger at me.

"What's going on?" Tahno said, walking up to the table.

"Oh nothing. Just Korra and Mako fooling around." Asami laughed.

"Shut up! We were _studying_!" I said.

"Right." Tahno said, a little unhappily.

Asami and I looked at Tahno, then looked at each other. I was confused as to why Tahno was upset. Before I got lost in my thoughts, the bell rang. "Time for my next class." I said, standing up and going to my free period.

_**After School**_

I walked out of my last class, exhausted. I looked at the clock and realized I had to be at work in less than 20 minutes. I rushed out of the school, bumping into a few people on my way out.

"Watch it, sugar." I heard someone say. The person grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I looked at the person. It was Nao.

"Let go of me, you fucking creep!" I shouted at Nao.

"Cool it, hot stuff." Nao said. He pulled me back to him and held me against him. He moved my hair and started kissing the back of my neck.

"Get off you me!" I shouted, kicking Nao in the shin. He had a grip that I couldn't get away from. "Help!" I screamed. The arms suddenly released me and I fell forward. I turned around to look at Nao. Mako had him by the neck.

"Don't fucking touch her! _Ever _again!" Mako yelled, face to face with Nao.

"I-I-I wasn't going t-to do anything!" Nao said, stuttering. Mako released him and Nao ran. Mako turned to me. His face was red.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I nodded slightly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have to go to work." I whispered, pulling away from Mako.

"I'll drive you." He said, taking my hand and walking out of the school, to his car. We got in his car and he drove me to work. The drive was quiet.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I opened the car door and walked into the diner.

"You're fifteen minutes late, Korra." Iroh said. I looked around the diner. It was empty.

"Sorry. Bad incident at school." I said, walking behind the counter and put my apron on.

"May I ask what happened?" He asked. Iroh sat at the counter.

"Just a guy being a creep." I mumbled. I looked down.

"Need me to beat him up for you?" He smiled and winked at me.

"If only you could." I said. A customer walked into the diner and sat down. "Looks like I have a customer to wait on." I smiled. I took the customers' order and more people came in. I was busy taking orders until the end of my shift. I walked behind the counter and took my apron off. I was sweating.

"Need a cold towel?" Iroh asked me.

"Yes." I said, desperately. Iroh tossed me a towel, slightly damp with cold water. I placed the towel around my neck and sat down at the counter.

Iroh walked over to me. "Good job today," he said. He put his hand on my shoulder and I stared at it. My cheeks were getting hot.

_Shit, _I thought. I'm blushing. "Uh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I said all too quickly. I stood up and Iroh's hand fell back to his side. I pretty much ran out of the diner and had a calm walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so since I'm just about to go watch a show, I'm going to leave it here. And yes, I'm a lazy piece of crap haha. I'll try to update sooner next time. (Maybe even towards the end of the week.)**

_**VOTING RULES RECAP:**_

**1. You can only vote for one person.**

**2. Don't crush another ship. Example: "Korra and Tahno shouldn't even be a ship." OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES.**

**3. Your vote will only count if you review for the newest chapter.**

_**You can vote for ANYONE AT ALL.**_

**Examples:**

**Bolin**

**Mako**

**Iroh**

**Asami**

**Tahno**


	5. Chapter 5 - Feelings & Fights

**My god.. Forever since I last updated... I'm so sorry!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 - Feelings<em>

**Korra P.O.V**

On my walk home, I got thinking. What if Iroh liked me? Isn't that against the diners policy? He can't like me. He just _can't. _

I let out a sigh of frustration. This can't happen. I can't date Iroh. I like Mako. Wait- I like Mako? No. _No. _I did not just think that. Mako is a friend. That's right, _friend._ Just a friend, Korra, just a friend.

"Ugh!" I yelled. I just need to focus on school. That's all. My walk to my house was over. I stepped inside the house, taking off my shoes and dropping my bag in the hallway. I ran upstairs to my room and got on my phone immediately. I texted Mako.

_**To: Mako**_

_**Heyy**_

I sighed, waiting for a reply. I got up and walked around my room for what felt like ages. My phone buzzed and I ran over to check the message.

_**From: Mako**_

_**Heyy(:**_

I quickly tapped out a reply.

**_To: Mako_**

**_Want to hang out tomorrow after school?(:_**

**_From: Mako_**

**_Sure! I'll meet you at the front doors of the school. Can't wait!(:_**

I let out a sigh of relief. He said yes. Thank _God _that's over. I smiled._  
><em>

_I'm hanging out with Mako tomorrow. Oh. My. God._

I put down my phone and did my homework, took a shower and then got ready for bed.

I was laying in bed for what felt like hours before I fell asleep. I just couldn't stop thinking of Mako.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Morning<em>**

**Mako P.O.V**

I woke up and sighed. I had to go to school. Ugh.

I shot up quickly. Korra and I are hanging out today. After school.

I ran out of bed and into the bathroom, taking the longest shower possible to make sure I smelled okay.

I got out of the shower and got dressed, looking in the mirror for a few minutes before I was interrupted by a voice.

"Mako! We have to get going! We're going to be late!" Bolin shouted from downstairs.

"Coming! Just give me a second!" I shouted. I hurried myself, taking one last glance in the mirror before walking out of my room and down the stairs.

"God, that took you long enough." Bolin mumbled, walking out of the house, with me following him.

We both got in the car, he was in the passenger seat and I was driving. It was 7:48, and school started at 8. We were probably going to be late, but I didn't mind. As long as I get to hang out with Korra, I'm happy.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car. Bolin hopped out and started jogging to the front door of the school.

I walked into the school, not caring if I was late, because I knew I wasn't going to be. I walked to my locker, got my books out and put them into my bag, and started heading to Korra's locker. When I first saw her, she looked _gorgeous._ She was tight, fitted, pink skinny jeans, a creme sweater with the words **TOKYO THE TREND CITY** printed on the front, and she had on creme colored sweater boots on. It was a lazy day, he could tell, because her long dark hair was up in a messy bun, but she looked flawless. **(check my profile for the outfit!)**

I slowed my pace and stopped at Korra's locker.

"Hey." I said, with a small smile.

"Hey!" Korra said happily. She smiled back and shut her locker, swinging her floral backpack over her shoulder.

"Mind if I walk you to homeroom?" I asked.

"That would be great!" She said, still smiling. She turned slowly, letting me lead the way, even though I didn't know who she had for a homeroom teacher.

"Uh, what homeroom are you in?" I asked quietly.

"Oh! I'm in Mrs. Woods' homeroom," she replied. I nodded, walking at a slow pace next to her.

"So, what do you want to do after school today?" I said, turning my head to look at her.

"Hmmm. Why don't we go out for a little lunch-dinner thing?" She said, looking back at me as we continued to walk towards her homeroom. Our eyes locked, and for a moment, I saw her round, beautiful blue eyes shimmer. I smiled, bigger than I thought, because Korra started laughing.

"Sure, we can go out for a lunch-dinner. And why are you laughing at me?" I demanded.

"Oh, no reason." She stopped walking. "Well, thanks for walking me to homeroom." She smiled at me.

"I had a great time," I laughed. "I'll see you at lunch." I said, turning around and walking to my homeroom. I couldn't get the huge smile off my face. I really did like Korra, my only worry was if she liked me too. I wasn't sure if she did or not. I sighed, walking into my homeroom, and continuing to go to my first period class.

_**Lunch Time**_

I walked into the cafeteria, not getting a lunch today because I was taking Korra out after school. I sat down at our usual table, being the first one there. I felt awkward in the setting. Just me, all by myself at a table. I always hated being the first one there.

Eventually, everyone sat down at the table. Korra sat next to me, and pretty close too. I smiled slightly.

"What's everyones plans after school today?" Bolin asked everyone.

"Tahno and I are going shopping," Asami said.

"And Mako and I are going out for lunch." Korra said.

Everyone turned their heads towards us, all their eyes wide. I rolled my eyes.

"YOU AND KORRA ARE GOING OUT?" Bolin basically screamed.

"Bo! Quiet down!" I hushed him. "And we're going out for lunch. Chill out."

Tahno was the only one who didn't seem very pleased. He glared at me from across the table. What was his problem? I sighed, thankfully the bell run soon after. I headed to my next class, relieved that I didn't have to sit there any longer. Although, I couldn't focus. I kept my mind on after school today. I was excited.

_**After School**_

Korra and I met up at her locker.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Let's go!" She said excitedly.

We walked out of the school, headed towards my car. That's when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around, only to feel a fist connect with my face. I fell to the ground, heard gasps and screams. I just closed my eyes, feeling more hits on my sides. I just let it happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Man I feel evil for that ending. Anyways I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I've been so busy I've completely forgot about you guys. I'm so sorry! But I love all my beautiful readers!<strong>

_**VOTING RULES RECAP:**_

**1. You can only vote for one person.**

**2. Don't crush another ship. Example: "Korra and Tahno shouldn't even be a ship." OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES.**

**3. Your vote will only count if you review for the newest chapter.**

_**You can vote for ANYONE AT ALL.**_

**Examples:**

**Bolin**

**Mako**

**Iroh**

**Asami**

**Tahno**


	6. Chapter 6 - Who's the Player?

**I'M HORRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING. I KNOW. I'M SORRRRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mako P.O.V<strong>

The kicks kept coming, I heard Korra scream for help. Korra was yelling, telling the person to stop.

"Azzuen! Stop!" Korra cried.

I opened my eyes, only to see Korra pulling on Azzuen's arm.

"Stop! Please!" Korra cried, even louder this time. Azzuen glanced at Korra, then gave me one final kick, right in the jaw.

"Azzuen, what is wrong with you?!" Howl shouted, coming into my view.

"This asshole is just going to use your sister! He always uses girls!" Azzuen shouted back at Howl.

I look at Howl and Azzuen. Howl looked at me. "Are you using her?" He asked, his face serious.

"No." I said, almost immediately.

Korra looked at me, then rushed to help me. She then turned to glare at Azzuen. "Get away from me." She mumbled, but her face was serious.

Azzuen's face went sad. "I-I'm sorry Korra, I-"

"Shut up." Howl said. "Leave." Howl's face was suddenly serious.

"I'm sorr-" Azzuen started, but Howl cut him off.

"I said leave!" Howl said, his voice raising.

Auzzen's face changed from sadness to shock. He turned around, and walked away, back towards the school.

I glanced around. A crowd had gathered and most of the crowd started to disperse. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" I asked Korra.

"Me? I should be asking you that." Korra said. She placed her hand on my jaw, where Azzuen had hit me. I flinched in pain. "Sorry, sorry. Did that hurt?" She apologized.

"No, it's okay. I should probably get home." I said, looking into her eyes.

"At least let me drive you." She said. Korra glanced at Howl, and he gave her a slight nod.

"Okay, okay." I said, slowly getting up and groaning. Korra tried to help me up, but I was too heavy compared to her.

Korra helped me into the car and drove me home. She wasn't the best driver, but I am still alive. We got inside and she helped me to my room. It was a disaster.

My cheeks turned bright red. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting company..." I told her.

She just smiled and helped me get to my bed, sitting down next to me. "I don't mind." She said.

I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. They were almost like water. I could get lost in them all day.

Korra looked down, she started blushing.

I placed my hand on her cheek, turning her head towards mine. "Korra..." I whispered. I then swiftly moved her face down to mine. We kissed. Over and over again, we kissed. She moved herself onto the bed more, lying on top of me. I moved my hands down to her waist, slightly groaning from the injuries I had gotten earlier.

"Sorry, sorry." Korra whispered, moving off of me. She looked at me, smiling and blushing.

"You're gorgeous, Korra." I told her. She looked down, still blushing and smiling.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

I turned her face towards mine again. "Come lie down with me." I said, gently pulling her.

She climbed in next to me, slowly, to make sure I didn't get hurt. She cuddled up next to me and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You're not playing me, are you, Mako?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

I looked directly at her. "Of course not. I would _never_ do that. To anyone. Especially you, Korra." I told her. I was dead serious too. I would never play her. _Ever._

"Do you promise?" Korra asked. She looked at me.

"I promise." I said, moving my mouth to hers. Sure enough, we were kissing again.

After a while, we ended up just cuddling and falling asleep. It was 6PM before we went to sleep, and I was the first to wake up. It was now 8:30PM. I glanced at Korra. She was drooling. I smiled and slowly removed myself from her.

I took out my phone and called Howl. I told him that Korra was asleep and that it was alright for her to stay over, but Howl insisted on coming to get her. I agreed, but I didn't wake Korra up. I waited until Howl got here to wake her up.

"Do I have to go?" Korra groaned. I laughed and kissed her one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, alright?" I told her.

She smiled. "Goodnight Mako." And she left. I heard Howls car start and the car pull out of the driveway.

I went back to bed soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT CHAPTER I'M SORRY BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE. AND I'M HORRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING I'M SORRY. I'M JUST SUPER FORGETFUL. LOVE ME.<strong>

_**VOTING RULES RECAP:**_

**1. You can only vote for one person.**

**2. Don't crush another ship. Example: "Korra and Tahno shouldn't even be a ship." OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES.**

**3. Your vote will only count if you review for the newest chapter.**

_**You can vote for ANYONE AT ALL.**_

**Examples:**

**Bolin**

**Mako**

**Iroh**

**Asami**

**Tahno**


	7. Chapter 7 - Choices

**I'm back! And it isn't months later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Korra P.O.V<strong>

Once I got home I immediately went to sleep. I woke up and I felt guilty as hell. I had Iroh _and _Mako. They were perfect in their own ways. There was no possible way for me to choose between them. But, I knew I had to choose eventually. I couldn't lead on both of them. I knew it wasn't right, but I knew I couldn't choose. I sighed, getting up and walking into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I still had on yesterdays makeup. I got in the shower and scrubbed my face. I started thinking about Mako and Iroh, who would I choose and if it would be the right decision? I thought about Iroh a little longer. Then, suddenly I realized, I forgot to call Iroh about work yesterday. I quickly got out of the shower and got ready for school. Howl gave me a ride to school, but we didn't say a word to each other on the ride to school.

I quickly went to my locker, avoiding the stares and the whispers. I knew they were talking about the right. But honestly, I wasn't even involved. I still didn't understand why Azzuen did that. It wasn't that he liked me, was it? No, it couldn't have been. Azzuen and I barely know each other. Opening my locker, a note came fluttering out, land on the cold tiles of the school. The paper was a light blue, almost like it was just faintly tinted that color. It was my favorite color. I slowly picked up the note, opening it and reading it carefully. The writing was very hard to read. I read the note multiple times to make sure I was absorbing every last detail of the small, blue note.

_Korra,_

_I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. It was completely immature and I shouldn't have done it. I hope you can forgive me. Lunch together? :)_

_-Azzuen_

I tore up the blue note, throwing the pieces on the floor and shutting my locker. The sound of the locker closing rang through the hallways. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I had slammed the locker shut, not closed it. Before I knew it, I was running out of the school and towards Howls car in the parking lot. I couldn't go to school today. I just couldn't. I sat in Howl's car for what almost felt like forever before Howl came out and got in the drivers seat. He had the keys to his car in his hand, but he didn't put the silver key in the ignition.

"You can't skip school, Korra." He said, staring at me in the eyes.

"I hate people staring at me. I didn't even do anything!" I said, covering my face.

"Korra, it'll be fine. You're overreacting. It'll all be over in a few days and you know that." Howl said, sighing.

I looked up and stared at the school. "Have classes started yet?" I asked Howl.

"No, you won't be late. Come on. Let's go." Howl said, stepping out of the car.

I got out of the car and we both walked in together. I knew Howl was right. It'll be forgotten about in a few days. I just hated having all eyes on me. I hated it. You see, the whole reason we had moved to this place was because I was being severely bullied. To the point where we had to leave. Having attention and all eyes on me frightened me. I just couldn't deal with it. It was impossible for me.

I quickly went to my first class, ignoring all the stares and whispers. Tahno sat down next to me today. I glanced at him, but didn't say anything. My eyes were glued to the front of the room.

"Are you alright?" Tahno asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tahno pressed.

"I'm fine." I said sternly. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay." He said calmly, taking out his notebook and getting ready for class.

The teacher walked in and started teaching, the usual deal. _This is gonna be a long day,_ I thought.

* * *

><p>I walked into the cafeteria by myself. I got my lunch and sat down at the table with Asami, Tahno, and Bolin. Mako wasn't there. No one said anything when I sat down, they just ate their lunch in silence.<p>

"Hey guys..." I said cautiously. I looked at Bolin. "Where's Mako?"

"He stayed home today." Bolin said, quietly.

"Oh." I replied. I looked over to where Azzuen was sitting. Howl wasn't sitting there today. I hadn't seen him since we walked into school in the morning.

Azzuen turned his head towards me, staring at me. The look in his brown eyes was deadly. I looked back down at my food. I wasn't hungry anymore. I felt someone sit down next to me and the whole table went quiet. I looked up, only to see Azzuen sitting next to me.

I pushed him. "Get out of here." I said sternly.

Bolin was glaring at Azzuen, and Asami and Tahno were continuing to eat their food in silence.

"Leave. You're not welcome here." Bolin said to Azzuen.

"Why? I'm not doing anything. I'm just sitting here with my good friend Korra." Azzuen taunted.

I pushed Azzuen again. This time, Azzuen fell off the seat. The whole cafeteria had their eyes on us. I didn't care. I wanted Azzuen gone.

"Get out of here, Azzuen." Bolin said grimly.

Azzuen then got up without a word and walked out of the cafeteria. I smiled slightly, thanking Bolin for standing up for me. I went to my next class, glad that I stood up to Azzuen.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, I was walking out of the school. I had spent the entire day thinking about Mako and Iroh. I knew who I was going to choose. I had made my decision.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. This is a new thing that I'm trying. The next chapter will be split into two pieces. In one of the chapters posted, Korra will have chosen Iroh. In the other chapter, she will have chosen Mako. So, for example, the next chapter will be "Chapter 8 - Mako" and "Chapter 8 - Iroh" and that will continue for the rest of the story. So, everyone will get what they want. So, if you want Mako, the next chapter you will read is "Chapter 8 - Mako" but if you want Iroh, the next chapter you'll read is "Chapter 8 - Iroh." Does that make sense to y'all? I feel like I'm not explaining it good enough. If you have questions, PM me! I'll be happy to answer them!<strong>


End file.
